


Shut Your Eyes

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, Ficlet, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom!brow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: Dean just couldn’t shake the vision of Cas, powering up and smiting that whole damn room. The way his eyes had flashed as he shouted for them to shut their eyes - he had been sure he’d seen a flash of wings before he’d had to turn away from the blinding glory.  Even afterwards with all the stuff with the kids and Bobby and Sam’s accusations, Cas had retained a wild, simmering power with his grace back. It was fucking hot.He jumped about ten feet when the object of his thoughts appeared without warning in the middle of the room. “Hello, Dean.”





	Shut Your Eyes

Dean got out of the shower, doing his best to ignore the half-boner he couldn’t do anything about with Sam in the other room. He dressed in boxers and a t-shirt and left the bathroom.

Sam was already asleep, the big moose. Dean couldn’t say he was surprised - between the Jefferson Starships and the showdown with Eve, he could use a few hours himself. He just couldn’t shake the vision of Cas, powering up and smiting that whole damn room. The way his eyes had flashed as he shouted for them to shut their eyes - he had been sure he’d seen a flash of wings before he’d had to turn away from the blinding glory. Even afterwards with all the stuff with the kids and Bobby and Sam’s accusations, Cas had retained a wild, simmering power with his grace back. It was fucking hot.

He jumped about ten feet when the object of his thoughts appeared without warning in the middle of the room. “Hello, Dean.” Damn, he was looking amazing tonight, but also looking kind of furious with Dean.

“Uh - hi Cas. You okay?” Dean didn’t move from his place by the bed, in case Cas was still feeling smitey.

Cas glowered at him. “I’ve just been cleaning up a diner full of abominations, after nearly having been killed by the mother of monsters. How do you think I am?”

Dean chuckled nervously. “All right, man, I get it. Don’t wake Sleeping Beauty here, though.” He gestured to Sam.

“I’ve put him in a deeper sleep,” Cas said.

“You have? Did I tell you how glad I am that you’ve got your mojo back again? Your trick in the diner back was perfect timing.”

“Oh you liked that, did you?” Cas rumbled, moving closer to Dean. He raised an eyebrow, and Dean nearly melted into a puddle on the floor. All he could do was let out a shaky breath and attempt to swallow.

Cas moved even closer into Dean’s personal space, until his mouth was by the hunter’s ear. Dean’s heart was beating so fast he was sure he was about to pass out, but he felt like it had actually stopped when Cas said, softly, “On your knees.”

“Wh… what?” Dean stammered. 

“You heard me.” Cas’ blue eyes bored into Dean’s and there was definitely a tent in his boxer briefs now. He’d probably die of embarrassment if he wasn’t so damn turned on. He dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes on Cas’.

The angel undid his trousers and untucked a glorious erection. He stroked slowly a few times, and Dean’s mouth was so dry he was actually having trouble swallowing now. 

“You want to touch this?” Cas asked, quirking that damn eyebrow again. 

Dean just nodded.

Cas moved forward and waved the end of his cock in front of Dean’s face. Dean watched it hungrily. As he tried to dart forward and lick the tip, Cas shoved it into his mouth. Dean ran his tongue along the underside as much as he could, then took the whole length inside, pumping a few times.

Cas gave a breathy moan that nearly undid Dean right then, but when he started fumbling with his own boxers to free his cock, Cas pulled back slightly, saying, “Nuh uh, not until I say.”

Dean moaned around Cas in frustration, making Cas tip his head back again. Dean picked up the pace and it wasn’t long before Cas was thrusting into his mouth, Dean’s name on his lips. He finally came with a strangled cry, Dean choking it all down.

Cas stood, panting for a moment, before looking down at Dean with lust-blown eyes. “Get up,” he said, pulling Dean up by the arm. He gave Dean a sloppy kiss on the lips, before grabbing hold of Dean’s cock in one hand. His eyes glowed a brighter blue for a moment, and Dean’s world shattered. 

He was blown into a million pieces, scattered across a starfield then pieced together in a fizzing sea of sparkling glass. The intensity took his breath away, but he was pretty sure he was also screaming. All too soon, he was aware of the room around them, and the mess spread all over Castiel’s shirt. 

_Fucking… fuck_. Dean stood, breathing hard. He could barely form a coherent thought - all he could do was stand there, staring at the angel in awe.

With a snap of Cas’ fingers, the sticky mess was gone and they were both clothed once more.

Cas leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. He said, “Get some sleep,” and vanished.

Sam woke up with a snort, looking around. “Whassat?” 

Dean’s heart rate was still through the roof, but he managed to keep it together to say, “Nothing, go back to sleep.”


End file.
